A Deal
by SlyMisty
Summary: Canada is frustrated about the people around him. We take a look into his mind as we watch him spiral into darkness.


**AN: Hello, I hope you all enjoy this short one shot. If you have any criticisms, please comment but please be civil about it. I hope you enjoy this.**

 _ **"Can anyone hear me?"**_

 _ **"Does anyone even care?"**_

 _ **"What's even the point?"**_

Matthew Williams felt his head pounding with these questions as he sat at the World Meeting. His brother's boisterous voice was the only thing heard. Matthew's fist clenched as his head became to throb, he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. What was his brother even talking about anyways? Though Matthew shouldn't care seeing as his brother didn't even know his name.

Matthew was an important person well not as important as his brother, of course. His brother was the human personification of the United States of America and Matthew was Canada. For a country about everyone being friends and shit, Canada really hated being at these meetings.

 _"I was dragged here, by France of all people."_ Matthew thought to himself. If it wasn't for France, he would have never even come. Well that's actually a lie, Matthew had to be here, he would just have preferred not to be dragged. His brother yelled louder, Matthew badly wanted to tell him to shut up but there's no way to shut the United States up.

Matthew watched as his brother started to pick a fight with England, making Matthew smirk to himself. _"England would much rather be called the 'The British Empire', 'Great Britain' or the 'United Kingdom'."_ So it made Matthew smug every time he called him England, seeing as that just reminded England that all his children abandoned him. _"Commonwealth didn't mean crap"_

Germany screamed for silence and ranted about respect. Matthew didn't really remember Germany's human name but Germany didn't remember Matthew's name whatsoever. Germany had a frustrated look on his face and groaned and called for a break. Italy cheered and jumped up and took Germany's hand and dragged it off somewhere.

Matthew wondered if they were a couple but the thought jumped out of his head, as he didn't really care about the relationship status of other countries.

"Mattie, dude!" America yelled, causing Matthew to mentally flinch at the nickname.

"Yes, America?" Matthew fake smiled.

"Do you wanna come have lunch with me and Iggy?"

"It's Iggy and I, you twat!" England groaned but America ignored him.

"Sorry, America. I would rather just sit here." Matthew forced his voice to be quiet, he disliked talking like that but he had to.

"Suit yourself, Mattie!" America dragged England off (with protests from England himself). _"God, he's not just pretentious. He's a pretentious tsundere."_

France walked over to him, with a confused expression on his face. Matthew raised his eyebrow; the room was completely empty now.

"Yes, France?"

"Mon petit lapin, you seem... Tired? There's dark circles over your eyes?" France spoke in his thick accent.

"I stayed up." Matthew wanted to leave the situation. Why the hell should he talk with this guy?

"You haven't called me 'Papa' and you didn't go have lunch with America. Is something wrong?"

"No, _Papa._ Everything is fine."

France hesitated but then sighed, "If you say so... See you after the break"

France slowly left the room and closed the door behind him, Matthew leaned back as his chair and turned his head to see a mirror at the end of the room. Matthew stood up and walked towards it swiftly.

"Wow, bud. You weren't kidding, your family really is horrible." Matthew told his reflection, his reflection had tears rolling down his face and his hands were placed on the glass.

"Please let me go..." The real Canada muttered.

"You best stop talking, I heard you talking during the meeting. It was giving me a headache."

Canada whimpered, "My family will save me."

"No they won't, they won't ever save you. They'll be dead before they even know, they'll think you killed them." Matthew pulled out a gun, it wasn't his hockey stick but it would do.

"No... please don't do this..."

Matthew laughed, "If you didn't want me to do this." Matthew pressed his hand to the glass and had a wide smile. "You shouldn't of made that deal with me."

 **AN: Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
